The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the manufacture of textured meat-like or fish-like products from protein-containing masses, preferably of comminuted muscle meat of marine or land animals, with an extensive similarity to the original muscle texture. The manufactured products have textural and sensory characteristics which make possible their use as partial or complete simulations of meat or fish products for industrial or culinary food preparations.